Juntos por la Música
by gabzelpygeon
Summary: Growing up in Santa Cecilia was a life full of music and dancing. Like any other person in the city, Imelda loved music; she never missed an opportunity to go Mariachi Plaza and listen to the mariachis' beautiful tunes and admire the dancers as they relished in their music. Although she loved music, she never really was one to perform, until she met a man that would change her life


Capítulo 1

Every morning in Santa Cecilia is the same. The vendors gather in the plaza at dawn and set up their shops, and everyone in the village comes out to talk and buy their fresh fruits and vegetables. But the excitement comes shortly before dusk, when all the sellers leave their stands and the adults and shopgoers go home. That's when the mariachis and dancers emerge, and the heart of Santa Cecilia erupts into music and laughter.

Imelda could never bear to miss it. Today she left her house later than usual. Her mother had her clean every crevice of the house early in the morning and she'd gotten carried away with her responsibilities. It was evening when she finally got a chance to run to the plaza, forgetting to tell her _mamá_ about where she was heading.

Making her way to the plaza, she passed through a family coming back from having bought their goods in the morning market. It was as hectic as always. A pair of young girls weaved through her path, laughing as they used her as a shield in their game of tag. Their parents rushed over to Imelda, apologizing as they pried their girls from her leg. Farther down, she was startled by three mariachis loudly attempting to sing _La Petenera_ as they stumbled down the street, probably drunk from one too many _cervezas_. She was laughing when she arrived at a _pan dulce_ stand, handing the vendor a coin as she wrapped a _concha_ in a napkin.

Something graced her leg, and she looked down to see Pepita, a slender and elegant gray and white cat.

"Pepita," Imelda called as she picked her up. "You're going to get lost one of these days wandering so far from home," she brought Pepita close to her chest, her head resting on the crook of Imelda's elbow. "I suppose you always find your way." She said, massaging her head.

Pepita answered with a mewl and grabbed Imelda's hand. Imelda surrendered to the cute behavior and gently let Pepita back on the ground, "Stay close, _chiquita_."

Once she got to the plaza, she wasn't disappointed. Players and dancers arrived by the dozen, each player holding a different instrument that would join in the band of the plaza, and each dancer sporting colorful and worn-out _jalisco_ dresses. Truthfully, the place quickly became a jumble of instruments all playing their different songs at the same time in a disarranged cacophony. To just anyone it may sound like that, but to Imelda, it was the most beautiful sound she could ever hear; the sound of music.

Arriving at the plaza, Imelda sat down on a bench to admire the dancers as they joined in the music. She wasn't the only one. As the girls twirled their skirts and tapped the floor, the boys would answer with a louder beat. At the louder beat, the girls danced with more vigor and put on brighter smiles. _They're showing off_ , Imelda thought as she continued to pick at her _pan dulce_. Swiftly, Pepita jumped up on her lap and joined her, begging for Imelda to share her food.

"No." Imelda pulled her bread away from Pepita. "You can't eat this."

"Imelda!"

Imelda looked up to see Adaluz running to her, a bouquet of _cempasúchil_ in her arms. The dancers and singers she ran past took notice of her, moving out of her way and watching her silently. It was hard _not_ to notice her singing Imelda's name as she made her way across the plaza and left a trail of orange petals. She wore red ribbons in her hair to match her rainbow jalisco dress. Long, dark brown curls were tied back in a tight ponytail swinging wildly behind her. Her warm smile wrinkled her wide nose and cheeks as she greeted her friend.

Adaluz wasn't the best dancer in Santa Cecilia, not by a long shot. But her passion for dancing was unmatched, and she certainly looked the best. Her family owned a well-off _panadería_ , and they spoiled their youngest daughter with the best _jalisco_ dresses and dancing shoes they could find. She looked almost like a doll when she danced, a little off balance but beautiful nonetheless. It was enough to get the attention of the village boys, with their flowers and compliments and displays of love. Adaluz's shy smiles and giggles only seemed to encourage them, but most stayed clear. Imelda's glares were not as encouraging, and where she went, Adaluz followed.

"This is for you." Adaluz said, taking her bouquet and shoving it into Imelda's face, spooking Pepita off her lap and sending petals flying onto her hair and clothes. There weren't many flowers left on the bouquet after that. "I was worried you wouldn't come today." Adaluz finished, looking a bit nervous. .

"I always come."

"Well, yes, but I was just starting to worry is all. It took you longer than usual to get here today."

"Sorry. _Mamá_ was pestering me with chores this morning," Imelda explained taking petals off her person, "I had to finish them all before I could come here."

"Does she know you're here?"

"Ummm… no." Imelda grimaced, remembering how she'd forgotten to tell her _mamá_. "She was busy, and I wanted to get here before the music started."

"You better not get in trouble." Adaluz put her hands on her hips. "If you get grounded, I'd be all alone here."

" _Ay, sí, pobrecita_." Imelda smirked knowing exactly why Adaluz wanted the company. "And then who would scare away all those suitors and admirers?" Imelda raised her shoulders and arms like a monster, "Where would the maiden be without her scary _lechuza_?"

Adaluz blushed fiercely. "It's not that!"

"Really?" Whenever she'd allude to her suitors, Adaluz usually brushed it off, but this time there seemed to be something she wanted to hide. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you may fancy one of them," she said, weaving the flowers left in the bouquet into her bun.

"Then it's a good thing you don't know any better."

Imelda noticed that Adaluz's cheeks were still flushed and she raised an eyebrow mischievously; she was definitely correct about her assumption. "You _do_ fancy one!" She continued. "Who is it, who finally won over Adaluz's heart?"

"No one."

"Mmhmm. Sure."

"Anyway," Adaluz quickly changed the subject, angrily placing her hands on her hips as if to make herself intimidating. She wasn't very successful in this, her scarlet cheeks crept through her attempted glare. "Are you actually going to join us? Or are you just gonna sit there gawking like you always do."

Imelda wasn't impressed by Adaluz's demeanor so she decided to play along and be as aggravating as possible. "I don't gawk. I _admire_."

" _Ave María_ ," Adaluz was frustrated now. She hated how Imelda knew exactly how to mess with her. "Fine, okay. Are you just gonna sit there admiring like always?"

" _Sí._ "

"Ay, Imelda." Her expression softened and her cheeks started to go back to their usual color, "You should join us!"

"No, I don't want to. I'm content with just listening."

"But you'd be so amazing. Your voice is beautiful, I would love to dance to it," Adaluz picked up her skirt and started swaying lightly.

"I don't sing in public."

"You should! You know, if you did, you'd have boys lining up to marry you," Adaluz laughed. "Well, if you weren't so terrifying."

"Terrifying?"

"Yes, right there, that's what I mean. That scowl," Adaluz's face twisted into an unnatural scowl. It was a gesture her face wasn't to familiar with, and it showed. Imelda scoffed.

" _Vente_ ," Adaluz started tugging on her arms, trying to get her on her feet. "Just come with me. _Por favor?"_

Imelda rolled her eyes. Ever since Adaluz heard her singing to herself while sweeping her courtyard, she had been trying to get her out onto that _plaza_. "If I agree to go with you, you'll stop pestering me?" Imelda bargained.

"Yes." She said, still pulling on Imelda.

" _Bah_ , alright then." Imelda stood up suddenly, causing Adaluz to stumble and let go of her arms. "But I will not sing." She pointed a finger at Adaluz, who just looked down at her with a bright smile.

"Yay!" She grabbed Imelda's arm once again and dragged her towards the rest of the dancers. "If you won't sing, at least you can dance."

The excitement on the dance floor hadn't died down from losing one of its performers. In fact, it seemed to rise to fill in the lost furor. When Imelda and Adaluz joined, the rest of the dancers were already lost in the beat. The mariachis sang:

 _Soy tirador_

 _que a las aves les tiro en la loma_

 _Chaparrita de mi vida,_

 _pareces una paloma_

Adaluz led her deeper into the crowd of dancers, hooting along to the music. The dancers they passed made room for them, eager to watch the newcomers in action. Adaluz picked up her skirt and began to twirl and twist it, encouraging Imelda to join her. Imelda wasn't wearing a _jalisco_ skirt, so the movements were not as fluid as the rest of the girls, but they were enough to satisfy Adaluz. So, they danced.

An hour passed before the band of mariachis called it a night, saying _buenas noches_ to the dancers as they departed the plaza. The music began to die down as dancers and musicians went home. Imelda and Adaluz decided to do so, too.

Adaluz was still in a haze from the events of the night, twirling her skirt distractedly as they made their way home.

"See, wasn't that nice, Imelda?" She continued with her little dance. "Maybe next time we can get you a pretty _jalisco_ dress so you can dance properly."

Imelda loved the idea, but before she could answer, Adaluz stopped abruptly, cocking her head as if she were hearing something. It reminded Imelda of Pepita.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Adaluz shushed her. "Do you hear that?" Her eyes brightened, "It's him!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Imelda once more and dragged her towards the direction of whoever _he_ was.

"Who?"

Adaluz shushed her again, and Imelda heard him. A man's voice rang through the air, the last bit of music left in the plaza. Adaluz led Imelda towards the source down a small side street near the church.

Standing at the base of the steps were two _chamacos_ around their age. The oldest one was singing, delighted by the adoring stares from the people gathered around to hear him. One look at his big chin and broad shoulders, his slicked hair and flirtatious grin, and Imelda knew exactly what had gotten Adaluz so excited. She couldn't help but roll her eyes when he smiled that ostentatious smile at her.

His younger partner stood to his side, almost hiding behind him, quietly strumming away on his guitar. He seemed entirely absorbed by his music, smiling lovingly at his fretboard, closing his eyes and biting his lips every other note he played. As their song continued, Imelda noticed he hadn't turned to his audience during his performance. Not once.

 _Although I guess I wouldn't want to mess with Señor Barbilla's limelight, either_ , Imelda thought.

Adaluz squealed silently and picked up her skirt to slowly twirl along to their song. She bumped Imelda with her hips, an invitation to join her in her dance.

" _No, grácias_ ," she said, not noticing how she had begun to sway to the music.


End file.
